


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]三十三小时

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]三十三小时

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈无差

乱想乱写

有私设及ooc，逻辑混乱

陈睁眼时感觉到手臂有些麻，她悄悄抬起头来，床上的星熊仍然没有任何清醒的迹象。 

陈受的伤不重，只是手臂上被划破一个口子和膝盖处的擦伤，她护膝的带子断了。医疗部的人帮她包扎手臂时她接过另一名医疗干员递来的单子，上面是星熊的手术通知和用药申请。使用麻醉药需要申请，虽然仅仅是用于医疗部记录，但该走的程序还是不能免去。星熊当时还处于昏迷状态，表格上需要填写的内容都被贴心地填好，仅留签字的地方还是空白，陈想了想，用没受伤的左手在那里歪歪扭扭地签下自己的名字。 

大部分成员都是轻伤，陈一个个确认情况之后赶他们回去休息，现下行动组人手吃紧，整合运动的袭击又比往常更加密集，即便是轮换制也压力很大。陈自觉习惯了高强度工作，把人赶走后自己找到星熊所在的病房。般若被放在门边，干枯的暗色血迹看着有些骇人。 

透过门上的小玻璃窗可以看到星熊正安静地躺在床上，陈在门外站了一会，犹豫要不要进去。她最后还是小心地打开门，走进去坐在床边。手臂上的伤口早已感觉不到痛意，何况陈平日对抗的是比这严重得多的疼痛。单人病房里过于安静，陈坐着坐着眼睛酸胀起来，于是她注意着不要让角碰到沉睡中的星熊的手臂，枕着自己没受伤的胳膊闭上眼睛。从几个小时前开始她就被某种情绪纠缠着，最开始她并没有反应过来，但现在这种难以被归类的情绪正在她的五脏六腑间四处游荡，强势地宣布着存在感，陈甚至以为是那些黑色晶体已经占领她的心脏，那些小东西，一点一点地侵入她的循环系统，吞吃她的内脏，沾染她的神经，就算这样陈的皮肤表面还是健康光滑，她看起来与正常人无异，甚至比其中一部分看起来更加强健，陈为此感到庆幸。特别督察组的组长在一些夜晚因为身体内部的剧痛惊醒，第二天仍然精神抖擞地上班，这种事大家只知道后半部分。 

而现在那种还未被陈定性的情绪与源石晶体争夺陈的精神，她趴在星熊的床边，努力地让自己转移注意力。 

但她的搭档正安静无声地横躺在她面前，甚至她手指一动就可以碰到星熊的手臂，她还能想到谁？ 

于是陈就想起刚才她把星熊从地上捞起来的那个情形，陈把她从一堆玻璃渣上拉起来，扶着她比较完好的一条手臂搭在自己肩上。星熊是完全失去了意识，整个身体的重量压在陈身上，对陈来说还不算太吃力。陈一手扶住星熊的腰，支撑着她走了两步，没有什么大问题，于是她示意某个组员提上般若，自己带着星熊往前走去。 

这个鬼族女人比陈高大不少，体型却惊人地纤细，特别是在想到她每日提着那样巨大的一面盾牌，又更觉得星熊真是瘦。她扶在星熊腰上的手指感觉到她衣服上沾满了血，这会已经是冰冷的，摸上去很吓人。 

大约就是这种时候陈开始感到心脏发颤，她想腾出一只手探探星熊的呼吸，但她真是做不到，星熊的胸甲冰冷而坚硬，硌着陈的肩膀一阵一阵的疼，她尝试小声呼唤星熊，却没有得到仍何回应，把声音放大也是一样的结果。星熊显然已经昏过去，但陈还是这样呼唤她一路，星熊一条手臂垂在身边，血顺着小臂流到她的皮手套里，陈的鼻腔内都是血腥气。 

睁开双眼时陈的手臂已经麻木，她瞪着眼睛愣了一会，发现自己在短时间的睡眠中眼泪打湿了衣袖，留下一小块深色的水渍。 

她最终承认，自己当时是在害怕。


End file.
